


His Most Loyal Servant

by GemmaRose



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Mech Preg (Transformers), M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Reward, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Spike Modifications (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Telepathy, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Soundwave is, by far, the most competent of Decepticon High Command. Megatron takes notice.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave
Comments: 7
Kudos: 286





	His Most Loyal Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorribleDynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleDynne/gifts).



> Title taken from [this lovely art](http://nightcyclonus.tumblr.com/post/138600616221) which was the inspiration for the fic in the first place, although that exact position doesn't make an appearance.

Logically, Soundwave knew this shift had been no longer than any other. It was not the nature of time to change speeds without significant intervention. And yet, dealing with a recharge-deprived Shockwave and borderline-mutinous Starscream had made the cycles seem to drag far slower than they should’ve. After a solid deca-cycle of handling similar issues, keeping Megatron’s valuable time clear of nonsensical science and potential assassination attempts, all he wanted was to crawl into his berth and recharge for two mega-cycles straight. His cassettes pinged him from within his dock as he approached the habsuite door, and he paused to eject those who wished it. Which was all of them, apparently.

“We’re going down to the rec room.” Ravage said, already herding the others off down the hall, and Soundwave felt a surge of affection for his oldest friend and most mature subordinate. He could always count on Ravage.

“Acknowledged.” he inclined his helm after them briefly, and locked the door behind himself as he flopped down on top of his berth covers. Primus, he was exhausted. Working around Shockwave’s circular, disjointed logic and Starscream’s volatile temper took an uncomfortable amount of energy. Now that he was alone, though, there was no reason to maintain his professional demeanor. He could always compose himself before answering the door or a comm.

Reaching up the berth, Soundwave grabbed a pillow and dragged it down to bury his face in, muffling a long groan. He’d woken up irritable, and everything which happened today had only made it worse. It would pass, such sourceless moods always did, but until it did every shift would take extra energy to maintain a professional field and demeanor. It was nice to relax his control of his field and simply... be. Exist in an honest state of irritation and exhaustion until his systems wound down far enough to let him recharge.

The door opened, and he grunted vaguely, pushing over the cassette bond that he wanted to be alone right now. No reason to bring down his cassettes’ moods just because he was having a less than optimal mega-cycle. There was no reply ping, however, and Soundwave first tensed slightly then relaxed as he recognized the heavy pedesteps making their way to his berth.

“Your cassettes are in the rec room unsupervised.” Megatron said, taking a seat on the berth next to Soundwave. “Any particular reason?”

Soundwave grunted noncommittally, and allowed himself to be turned and lifted, shuffled to sit sideways across Megatron’s lap, his helm on his Lord’s shoulder and his upper back supported by a strong, warm arm, the attached hand stroking gently at his chest. “Soundwave’s shift... busy.” he said at length, and Megatron hummed softly, his engine settling into a low, soothing note.

“I understand you thwarted Starscream’s first dozen attempts to get ahold of me.” Megatron remarked, and Soundwave’s helm snapped up to see a small, fond smile on his face. “It reminded me of how much you do. Not just for the Cause, or the ship, but for me.” the arm not supporting Soundwave dropped to his lap, thumb stroking idle arcs across the pale plating of his thighs. “And that it has been far too long since I rewarded your loyalty and hard work.” Megatron’s arm around his back shifted, drawing Soundwave closer. “You’re feeling unwell, is there anything I can do to help?”

Soundwave considered the question for a moment, analysing his internal state. He was still exhausted, only recharge would change that, but his emotional subroutines were no longer hung up on circular irritation. “Lord Megatron’s presence: sufficient.” he intoned, turning his helm to press his masked face into the crook of Megatron’s neck. Being alone had seemed like the best course of action earlier, but he saw now the error in his logic. Megatron, when not occupied by work or a foul mood of his own, made it impossible to feel anything other than appreciated. 

“I’m flattered.” Megatron chuckled, his hand on Soundwave’s thigh began to drift, fingers tracing along the crisp edge of his armour. “But really, Soundwave, is that _all_ you desire, after so long without a proper reward for your services?” Megatron’s thumb brushed the lower edge of pelvic plating, and Soundwave hesitated. He couldn’t deny that Megatron’s idea of a reward, early in the war, had been... enjoyable, and to say he was averse to a revisit of those nights would be an outright lie. His Lord hadn’t taken any of his subordinates to berth in quite some time, though. It was improper.

“Soundwave.” Megatron’s hand lifted from his thigh to gently touch his face, guiding it out from the junction of his neck and shoulder. “I will ask you again, is there _anything_ I can do to help you tonight?” Megatron’s mental firewalls dropped, and Soundwave’s vents caught for a moment at the force of his Lord’s sincerity. Blunt, work-roughened fingers caressed his maskplate before trailing down, tracing the contours of his shoulders and upper chest. “You deserve a reward.” Megatron murmured, helm bent in so close Soundwave couldn’t help but imagine snapping his mask back and kissing him.

“Soundwave: experiencing cable tension.” he said instead, and Megatron smiled, a thought flitting across his still-unguarded processor that Soundwave did not try to parse beyond the burst of _excitement eagerness satisfaction_ that accompanied it.

“I know just the thing.” Megatron purred, his arm around Soundwave’s back shifting so his palm laid flat to Soundwave’s plating, dragging down his spinal strut to the small of his back, tingling warmth following in its wake as little-used protocols stirred. “Lie down, Soundwave. As you were when I entered.”

Soundwave obeyed, and Megatron followed him. Not to settle between his legs though, but to straddle his hips, strong hands pressed to Soundwave’s back. He leaned on the heels of his palms, sliding them from the lowest edge of Soundwave’s raised back plating up to the edge of his shoulders, then gentled his touch and traced his fingertips back down the sides. He repeated the motion again, and again, and Soundwave began to relax despite himself. The friction of his Lord’s hands passing, along with the warmth they trailed behind every touch, was sinking into his cables and loosening them. He could feel them settling, realigning, and when Megatron’s hands moved to rub at his upper arms Soundwave allowed himself a soft sigh, relief slipping into his field.

“Feeling better?” Megatron purred, returning to Soundwave’s back and this time digging his knuckles against the armour seams there, working his way down to Soundwave’s aft.

“Affirmative.” Soundwave said, a low hum underlying the word where most mechs would use subglyphs. Megatron’s hand splayed across his aft, giving it a gentle squeeze, and Soundwave tilted his hips up into the contact with a purr of his engine, allowing his interest to seep into his field.

“Are you sure you want to interface tonight, Soundwave?” Megatron asked, not removing his hand but also not moving it any closer to Soundwave’s panel. “The Constructicons are still on Myrax building the energon refinement facility.”

The Constructicons, including Hook, their best medic. Sure he’d trained a few other mechs to hold down the fort when he was deployed with his gestalt, but Soundwave knew what Megatron wasn’t saying. None of those fresh medics were sufficiently trained to be trusted with severing a newspark from its carrier, and if he was sparked tonight he would be too far along for a safe termination by the time Hook was scheduled to return to the Nemesis. With anyone else that might be enough to stop him, but the thought of being fragged full of transfluid by Megatron, of carrying his Lord’s heirs... Soundwave’s cooling fans clicked on, and Megatron chuckled.

“Soundwave: would be honoured.” he intoned, and Megatron leaned down to nuzzle the back of his helm.

“And I could find no better to carry my sparklings.” he purred, backing up to kneel between Soundwave’s thighs instead of astride them. He straightened up, and Soundwave’s engine turned over as his hips were dragged up off the berth, high enough his knees rested under them but held none of his weight. It was all Megatron, that strength which made him so fearsome in battle turned to the task of pleasure instead. “Keep your panel closed as long as you can, Soundwave.” his Lord ordered, and Soundwave could _sense_ his smirk. “Tonight, I intend to wring every last spark of charge from your frame.”

Soundwave shuddered, grabbing his pillow again to bury his face in as Megatron’s glossa laved over the flat of his modesty plating. His lips followed soon after, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the corners of his seams, and the first flick of glossa against those seams had Soundwave’s panels transforming aside. “Well, someone’s eager tonight.” Megatron commented, but his thoughts glowed with pride and his field flared hotter as he spotted Soundwave’s valve. It clenched as Soundwave saw himself through his lover’s optics, already plumped with energon and glistening with lubricant, enticing and delicious and _his_.

Soundwave gasped as that thought hit him, and Megatron’s engine shifted to a deeper rumble. “Have you been waiting for this, Soundwave?” he asked, and Soundwave managed to pull himself together enough to formulate a coherent reply.

“Megatron: predictable.” he reported, which wasn’t what his lover had been expecting to hear. “Probability of unscheduled visit to quarters resulting in interface: high.”

Megatron snorted, fondness filling his field and all but swaddling Soundwave in warmth as a strong nose rubbed against his inner thigh. “And what is the probability of me fragging you so thoroughly you abandon these affectations of your speech?” he asked, and Soundwave considered those words as the request for challenge they were.

“Percent chance of success in stated goal: twenty three.” he intoned, and Megatron laughed softly before pressing a kiss to his inner thigh.

“I’ve beaten worse odds before.” he promised, and Soundwave’s valve quivered again in anticipation of Megatron’s spike. Megatron didn’t rise to bring their hips together, though. Instead, he turned his helm and brought his mouth to Soundwave’s anterior node, lips sealing around it and sucking gently. Soundwave’s fans kicked up another notch, and then his lover chuckled into his array and he couldn’t contain a low moan. One hand slid forward from his hip, tracing up the taut plane of his abdominal armour, Megatron’s palm rubbing warm circles which set a pleasant hum of warmth as backdrop for the jolts of sensation coming from the oral exploration of his array.

«You would like it if I released these, wouldn’t you?» Megatron thought, the question sharp and clear in Soundwave’s processor as his fingers found one of the latches which held Soundwave’s armour in place. Soundwave pulsed affirmation through his field, and his lover’s chuckle as he released Soundwave’s throbbing node only sent more bolts of pleasure shooting through his lines. “All in good time.” Megatron promised, his voice deeper than usual, glyphs edged with static.

Soundwave whined low in his throat as Megatron’s glossa darted out to lick at his valve proper, circling first the inner then outer edges of his rim, lapping up the lubricant which dripped from it as Soundwave’s thighs trembled. «Delicious.» Megatron thought at him, the rumble of his engine shivering over Soundwave’s plating and adding to the glut of sensory input swamping his processor. It had been long enough since he and his Lord last shared a berth that Soundwave had stopped keeping track, and in that time his frame had evidently grown unused to such prolonged charge. He could feel his overload building, a tension in his abdomen just under where Megatron’s hand absently stroked his armour.

Megatron brought his lips flush with Soundwave’s rim, his glossa questing deeper into Soundwave’s valve, seeking out nodes to ignite as his calipers tried and failed to grasp it. «Relax, Soundwave.» Megatron thought at him, subglyphs possessive enough to make Soundwave’s engine rev and his fans kick up to maximum strength. «A mech such as yourself could never disappoint me.» Megatron found a little-stimulated cluster of nodes, and pressed his glossa to it hard enough to make Soundwave spit static into his pillow. « _Especially_ not here, not now.»

Soundwave tried, he really did, but how could he with Megatron’s hands on his frame, Megatron’s mouth on his array, Megatron’s thoughts so _proud adoring possessive_ near-eclipsing his own. Megatron’s glossa retreated from his valve, laving flat over his entrance, and Soundwave whined softly as he tried to shift back against his lover’s face. With Megatron’s hands being his only leverage, though, all he got was another deep, fond chuckle.

“Bold as you are brilliant.” Megatron murmured, placing a wet kiss to his inner thigh. Lubricant dribbled from his valve, and Soundwave let out a static moan when his lover’s glossa returned to his array to lick it up. “And delicious, on top of that. A taste I shall never tire of.”

Soundwave buried his face deeper in his pillow, though it did a poor job of muffling the inarticulate sound which left his vocaliser in response to that declaration. «Overload for me, Soundwave.» Megatron’s thought reverberated in his processor, shivering along his backstrut along with the sensations of that sinfully talented glossa licking into his valve once more. «Let go.»

Soundwave moaned as the swelling charge in his abdomen released; long, heady pulses rolling through his frame in time with the firm sweeps of Megatron’s glossa, leaving him strutless in their wake. Megatron withdrew from his valve, and Soundwave couldn’t help the small sound which escaped his vocaliser at the loss of contact. He didn’t want tonight to be over yet.

“Beautiful.” his Lord murmured, his hand on Soundwave’s abdomen sliding back to his hip, fingers dragging through the thin stripe of transfluid Soundwave’s spike had sprayed over his belly and the berth below when he overloaded. “Turn over for me?” he lowered Soundwave’s hips back to the berth, and Soundwave did as Megatron had asked, twisting to lie on his back and look up at his lover leaning over him, those piercing eyes and strong-lined face softened with open affection.

“Soundwave: enjoying self.” he reported, and Megatron’s optics crinkled ever so slightly at the edges. “Continuation: would be appreciated.”

“Oh, Soundwave.” Megatron chuckled, nudging him up the berth until he could lay his helm between Soundwave’s legs and only hang off the end of the berth from the hips down. “I do not intend to stop until you have been _thoroughly_ rewarded.”

Soundwave’s engine revved, and Megatron smiled indulgently before bowing his helm, pressing a chaste kiss to the left button on the front of his pelvic plating. that kiss was followed by another, and another, and Soundwave dragged his pillow over to drop his helm on it with a soft, trembling sigh. His lover’s hands stroked gently, almost soothingly, at the outsides of his thighs, and the flick of a hot glossa between his lower middle buttons had him startling. Thankfully Megatron’s hands on his legs kept him from doing anything embarrassing, like kicking his Lord in the face, and when Megatron licked at his plating again Soundwave lifted his helm to see.

His spike twitched against Megatron’s chestplate at the sight of his lover’s glossa laving over the streak of transfluid he’d spilled across his abdomen when he overloaded, and he dropped his helm back to the pillow with a moan as Megatron moved on to kiss the rest of his buttons, glossa darting out every so often to taste and tease his wires. «How sensitive are these, really?» Megatron thought at him as he moved to attend to Soundwave’s larger center button, and it was all Soundwave could do not to put a hand on his lover’s helm and guide him to the much more sensitive plating just below, where his spike strained and twitched and his valve was still dripping fluids into the puddle under his aft.

“Buttons: susceptible to elevated charge.” he managed, though his voice shook. “Typical sensitivity: unremarkable.”

«So I suppose I could touch them on the bridge, then.» Megatron’s mental voice surrounded him, engine a tactile counterpoint to the suggestive purr of his thoughts. «Remind those slackers what they’re missing.»

Soundwave’s engine missed a stroke, and his Lord chuckled as he moved up from the buttons, licking again at the tacky silver streak of Soundwave’s transfluid. «Of course, none on this ship could outperform you.» Megatron mentally nudged him to lift his helm again, and as soon as he did Soundwave was pinned in place by intense, focused optics, Megatron’s captivating crimson darkened to the colour of rust-riddled energon by the amount of power being rerouted to other systems, other protocols. «No other on this ship is as deserving of this as you, Soundwave.» his Lord thought, unshakable in his conviction as his glossa reached the splattered end of Soundwave’s overload.

“Megatron’s ministrations: thorough. Overload: imminent.” Soundwave warned, and his lover huffed a soft laugh against his plating, nuzzling against the lower rim of his dock before pressing a reverent kiss to Soundwave’s deceptibrand, field and processor flaring with possessiveness that nearly pushed Soundwave over the edge.

“Open up.” Megatron murmured when he reached Soundwave’s mask, nuzzling the edge of it as his field pulsed warm with _sincerity adoration respect_. “Let me see your lovely face.”

Soundwave retracted it, and his Lord’s lips sealed against his instantly, firm and passionate, and no less so for the tenderness with which he cradled Soundwave’s helm. His glossa flicked along Soundwave’s lower lip, and when he drew back there was a spark in his deep red optics, a dozen playful taunts flicking through his processor. Soundwave followed, sliding his arms up over Megatron’s shoulders to support himself as he chased his lover’s lips all the way upright. One of Megatron’s hands cradled his helm all the while, the other lingering around his lower back, and as Megatron finally kissed him deep enough to count as a proper kiss, his hand on Soundwave’s back slipped lower.

«Still so wet.» Megatron thought at him as he sunk one finger, then two, into Soundwave’s valve. «I have so missed these meetings, Soundwave.» he spread his fingers, and Soundwave shuddered in his lover’s lap at the fresh stimulation to charged internal nodes. Glossa and fingers were good, but tonight he wanted more, his charge a molten heat deep in his valve that would not be sated by such shallow stimulation.

Megatron’s free hand rested against the back of his shoulders, fingers hooked into a seam opened for venting heat, anchoring him in place as his lover’s helm bent to mouth at Soundwave’s previously-neglected neck cables. «Overload for me, Soundwave.» Megatron commanded, and Soundwave did, fingers digging into Megatron’s armour as he bowed backwards into his Lord’s steadying hand. Megatron’s thumb rolled firm over Soundwave’s anterior node, each precise circle sending molten heat cascading through Soundwave’s systems.

Time seemed to hang suspended, nothing existing but the two of them, Megatron’s fingers in his valve and Megatron’s mouth on his neck and Megatron’s every thought dripping with _satisfaction possession pride_ as Soundwave came apart for him. He wasn’t sure if his lover’s clever fingers were extending his first overload or starting a new one each time he began to pass the peak, but when Megatron laid him out on the berth Soundwave didn’t have the strength left to so much as move. Even the needy little moan which slipped from his vocaliser did so at fractional power, all but consumed by static, and his Lord bent over him to nuzzle their noses together and press a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips.

“Lord Megatron... please...” Soundwave managed to rasp, gathering the strength to tilt his hips up towards his lover. Megatron just chuckled and kissed him again, longer this time but no less chaste, a lingering press of lips against lips.

“Patience, Soundwave.” Megatron’s engine rumbled against him, a steady and grounding vibration which nonetheless excited his aching, clenching valve. “I intend to reward you _very_ thoroughly.” he shifted his weight to one arm and brought his lubricant-soaked fingers to Soundwave’s side, slipping them into a seam opened for heat venting and plucking at the wires beneath. Soundwave shuddered, and his Lord’s lips pressed to his crest before moving down to nip at his neck again, pulling at fragile cables and grazing his denta over vital fuel lines. Soundwave melted into the touches, angling his hips up to press against the searing heat of Megatron’s still-closed codpiece. His lover obliged him, rocking his hips against Soundwave’s, and Soundwave shuddered as Megatron’s field wrapped him in not just lust but affection and care and pride and-

Soundwave overloaded with a sob, his internals shifting of their own accord, chestplates parting as his spark rose into the empty space in the middle of his dock. Trembling as he was in the aftermath of yet another overload, he couldn’t muster up the words, but he knew that Megatron would understand. He would never ask for a merge, not while the war made sparkbonds a liability mechs of their rank could not afford, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t bare his very soul to his lover. It belonged to his Lord, after all, along with the rest of him.

“Beautiful.” Megatron murmured, removing his damp fingers from Soundwave’s wiring to rest his weight on that arm, absolute awe on his face and in his field as he lifted his dry hand to drag thick fingers through the corona. “You never cease to amaze me, Soundwave.” he said, and when Soundwave listened his thoughts were a mess of _awe admiration adoration_. “I set out to reward you, and you honour me with such trust.” his fingers dipped deeper, skimming the surface of his open spark casing. “Our sparklings will surely be of... _superior_ strength, anchoring to a spark such as yours.” Megatron purred, and just as Soundwave was reeling at the implicit promise of being sparked more than once his Lord’s touch suddenly withdrew.

His field must’ve said more than he’d realized, because as soon as he opened his mouth to beg for Megatron’s hand to return to his spark, his lover swooped in to kiss him again, modesty plating retreating to finally, _finally_ let that glorious spike emerge. This was no chaste kiss, no careful slide of lips against lips. Megatron bore down on him with all the strength of a forged warrior, and Soundwave could do nothing but moan in the face of his Lord’s fierce passion. Megatron’s spike dragged over his rim and anterior node, the biolight ridges on its underside exquisite torture as they dragged over his sensitive array. Megatron pulled away as he approached the cusp of overload, and when Soundwave tried to formulate a complaint all that came out was a ragged moan as his lover’s spike sank into his valve in a single smooth thrust.

The narrow tip of it nudged his ceiling node, and Soundwave saw stars, the heat which had been melting him from the inside out _exploded_. His valve clenched down tight around Megatron’s spike as it began to move, the sloped ridges on the top contrasting delightfully with the rounded ones on the bottom between every thrust and pull. His hips moved smoothly, thrusts deep and firm, but there was none of the ferocity he’d lavished on Soundwave’s mouth, each motion a precisely controlled application of force which ignited Soundwave’s valve in bursts of charge and shocked his ceiling node with gentle nudges. Megatron fragged him through his overload, optics like twin embers in his face as he watched Soundwave, thoughts bombarding Soundwave with a barrage of compliments which poured over him too fast for his scrambled processor to process except as fragments. «Beautiful. Brilliant. Peerless. Loyal. _Mine_.»

Megatron’s thumb pressed on his anterior node at that thought, and Soundwave cried out as another overload ripped through him, heat muddling his processor and melting his struts. Megatron sat up, dragging Soundwave with, and Soundwave dangled where Megatron held him, helm hanging back as his lover’s powerful hips rolled up against his own, the stimulation deeper and more constant than the earlier thrusts but not quite as intense.

“Look at you.” Megatron rumbled, shifting his hands so one supported his helm and the other held him up, leaned far enough out for his lover’s gaze to track appreciatively over his fluid-splattered frame, thoughts and field both drenched in so much raw lust it made Soundwave tremble. Or maybe that was Megatron’s spike brushing over his ceiling node again, his processor was so disjointed from the heat and repeated charge surges it was hard to tell. “So many overloads, and still your frame begs for more.”

Soundwave trembled, valve fluttering as his calipers clenched around the girth of Megatron’s spike buried in him. “Please... My- Lord.” he gasped through the static consuming his vocaliser. “ _Please_.”

“Of course, Soundwave.” Megatron murmured, optics dimming further as he leaned in, his hand on Soundwave’s back dipping him further, making Megatron’s spike drag against different nodes as he continued rocking up into Soundwave. «Anything for my most faithful.» his nose brushed the corona of Soundwave’s spark, and Soundwave distantly realized that his spike was spent when it twitched and _throbbed_ , a flashing red pop-up appearing on his HUD. He dismissed it with a flicker of irritation and immediately returned his full attention to his Lord, who was pressing further into the corona of his spark, ex-vents ghosting over the crystal itself. Then Megatron’s lips brushed the raw edge of the casing, the spot Soundwave’s first deceptibrand had been excised from, and Soundwave bluescreened.

\---

Awareness returned in pieces, scattered flashes of sensation and fragments of thoughts not his own. A drag of Megatron’s spike, deep in his valve. The soft press of his pillow against his face. Flickers of amusement and relief from his cassettes over their bond. All suffused by a haze of lazy, molten charge. He floated half-aware for what felt like an eternity, ever so slowly drifting back towards full function as his lover fragged into him from behind, the tip of his marvelous spike wandering between Soundwave’s ceiling node and the open port to his gestation tank. Megatron overloaded with a grunt, spilling hot, charged transfluid into him, and Soundwave blearily realized that his gestation tank was already almost at half capacity. No wonder he felt so warm.

“Welcome back.” Megatron murmured in his audial, and Soundwave leaned his helm to the side to bump against Megatron’s chin. “How do you feel?”

“... Tired.” he said after a moment to get his vocaliser back in working order. “Full.”

“Satisfied yet?” Megatron asked, and Soundwave shook his helm. “Good.” Megatron pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, the contact spreading warm tingles of charge down his backstrut. “One more round.” he began to move his hips again, a firm but gentle roll and grind as his spike stiffened once more. Soundwave slumped back down, burying his face in his pillow as Megatron worked him over. He felt utterly wrung out, but in a pleasant way, tiny tremors working their way through his frame as his Lord built him expertly towards yet another overload.

“As ever, Soundwave, you surpass my expectations.” Megatron grunted as his thrusts grew harder, forceful enough to make the bolts connecting Soundwave’s berth to the bulkhead creak. He shifted a hand from Soundwave’s hips to splay over his unarmoured abdomen, and heat pulsed through Soundwave at the simultaneous realizations that his gestation tank had filled enough to distend his protoform slightly, and Megatron was _cradling_ that bump, his rough palm gliding over the barely-there bulge.

“Of course, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave choked out, optics welling with cleanser as his Lord’s thoughts flitted through potential futures, potential outcomes of tonight. He lingered on a mental image of Soundwave in the late stages of carriage, belly swollen with a sparkling, an _heir_. Soundwave overloaded with a soft cry, and Megatron followed shortly after with a grunt, spilling his transfluid directly into Soundwave’s tank. He imagined he could already feel his forge coming online, warming his internals to the perfect temperature for fusing the nanites and minerals of transfluid into soft, malleable sentio metallico, and Megatron’s mental image of Soundwave’s immediate future flashed through his processor again.

“Just think.” Megatron purred as he pulled out, hand lifting from Soundwave’s hip. “Should you become sparked, you’ll be getting this treatment regularly.” his hand on Soundwave’s belly pressed a little more firmly, drawing a wrecked moan from his vocaliser. “Forging an heir to the Decepticon Empire is certainly a duty worthy of... recognition.” his hand trailed away from Soundwave’s belly then, fingertips brushing over his hip and around to his valve, sore and sensitive in the best way. “Would you like to enhance the chances of that happening?”

Soundwave nodded, and shivered as Megatron drew something from his subspace. “You’ve done so well tonight, Soundwave.” Megatron purred as he pressed a finger to either side of Soundwave’s valve and spread them, exposing the inner lining and weakly fluttering calipers. “I emptied every last drop of my transfluid into your valve, and you didn’t spill a bit.” Pride suffused Megatron’s field, and Soundwave had to hide his face further in his pillow to disguise his smile. His Lord was sparing with praise, but that only made it all the more precious.

“This should make sure not a drop escapes before your forge ignites fully.” Megatron said smoothly, and Soundwave angled his hips up into the pressure which followed, subspace-cool and slightly soft as Megatron worked it into his valve. A plug, he realised as the widest part popped past his rim, and it was a testament to his lover’s thoroughness that Soundwave’s frame had no charge left to send crackling through his lines at the thought of spending the next mega-cycle or few with this in his valve. He did moan though, and Megatron chuckled as he drew his hand back. “Are you still not satisfied?” he teased, gently guiding Soundwave onto his side, laying him down next to the majority of his mess rather than in it.

“Mmmm, no.” Soundwave hummed, an absent smile on his face as he looked up at Megatron, soaking in the _awe admiration affection_ that coloured his lover’s thoughts. “Very satisfied.”

Megatron cracked a smile at that, and leaned down to nuzzle Soundwave’s audial. “Twenty three percent, huh?”

Soundwave cycled his audials, re-processing Megatron’s words until they clicked with a memory from earlier. “Congratulations.” he murmured, twisting to brush his cheek against his lover’s nose. “Megatron: succeeded despite unfavourable odds.”

“And what should be my prize?” Megatron asked, pulling back just enough to grin down at Soundwave.

“Reward: one kiss.” Soundwave decided, and Megatron closed the distance between them with a pleased rev of his engine. One of them would have to get up soon to fetch cleaning cloths and solvent, and Megatron would have to tell him at some point where his removed armour had gone, but for now Soundwave was content to lie where he was and enjoy his Lord’s warmth and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundwave does, in fact, get sparked up from this. The sparklings are Slugfest and Overkill.
> 
> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you, as this was written for Dynne) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](http://pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
